Forever, and Always
by xocaroline
Summary: Rated T for violence, abuse, darkness.


**DISCLAIMER:** As usual, I don't own anything. :]

* * *

"I hate you." She breathed furiously, glaring at the boy who stood in front of her, his ice blue eyes turning from baby blue to cobalt in a mere second.

"You don't mean that…" He whispered, his eyes flooding with tears.

"I do. Get out." She growled furiously as she pointed at her bedroom door.

"No." He said softly, reaching for her hand. She slithered away from him, and gave him a glare that was meant to kill.

"Now." She said louder, becoming impatient.

Knowing he was losing, the boy turned, and started to leave. Before he shut the door, he slowly turned and looked at her. "I love you." He whispered, and then left. She grabbed the stuffed animal that was within her reach, and hurled it at the door, screaming as it collided, and she watched as the teddy bear slid to the floor. She heard a hesitant squeak on the stairs, and she flung open the door, looking down the stairs, seeing her only friend, her bichon frise puppy, Timberlake, looking at her with anxious eyes, standing as still as he could. Feeling a sudden, overwhelming urge to break something, she ran to the bathroom, leaving the door partway open.  
She threw open every single drawer, screaming in frustration as she couldn't find what she was looking for. Finally, she found it. That sharp piece of metal, which held the relief to so much pain.  
Her mouth pursed in a fine line, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy, her face was red, and her hair was a mess. Slowly, she looked down at her arm and grasped the blade between her fingers. She pressed, and slowly dragged it across her skin, screaming in agony, tears beginning to flow, again. She repeated it, until her arm was soaked in the tainted-red liquid that flowed out of her incisions.

"W…wh…what are you doing?" His gentle, worried voice said from behind her. Furious that he was still here, she whipped around, glaring at him.

"I told you. To get out. Of my damn house." She whispered harshly.

"What did you do? Your arm!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto her arm, trying to wipe away the blood. She screamed in pain, collapsing to the floor.

As the world became black, she felt a pair of arms, securely around her, keeping her safe from the pain.

* * *

"Please…Please wake up." She heard a voice whisper, a well-worked hand in her tiny, delicate one.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I love you…" He whispered, watching the love of his life sleep, her face finally peaceful. Gently, tenderly, he slid his hand over the cuts on her arm, that he had bandaged for her, just two hours ago.  
She saw the light at the tunnel, and she gripped his hand, hearing him let out a sob. "Please, please wake up. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He said, his throat choked with tears.  
As if it felt like forever, she opened her eyes, taking a few minutes to realize that she was in her own bed, her own house. But, what was the warmth beside her neck. She turned slowly, seeing it was her puppy. Eager to see his master awake, he licked at her nose, causing her to smile.  
A tender squeeze on her hand caused her to turn, look into the eyes that had just caused her so much pain, so much hurt.

"Hey…you had me scared, there." He whispered as he reached up, touching her cheeks. His eyes turned from worried to confused, as she slid her hand out of her grasp. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"I said get out, and I mean it." She said harshly, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…please, don't do this to me?" He whispered, on his knees, begging.

"Stop begging me, and get up off your knees. It's stupid, and I'm not putting up with you. Get the hell, out of my house." She spat, standing up.

"I said I was sorry!" He said, standing up, looking at her.

"You think sorry, will make me feel better? You think, sorry; will make the pain go away? You think sorry will-"She was cut off as he slammed his lips against hers, in a mind-blowing, pain-crushing kiss. His heart dropped as she didn't react, just stood there, almost as if waiting for him to finish.  
He quickly pulled away and dropped his hands from her arms, looking into her eyes, unable to read her. Slowly, he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. His descent on the stairs was well-heard, and she dropped to the bed, letting out a loud scream as soon as she heard the front door close. She dropped to the floor and laid, flat, clenching her fists, feeling the band-aids on her arm pop off, flying across the room. She ripped her clothes off, her necklace; she pulled out a few strands of her hair, screaming all the while. As sobs overtook her body, she curled into a ball, letting her puppy crawl into her arms, and bury himself against her stomach.

* * *

She opened her eyes, shivering. She felt a lick on her stomach, smiling a little at the furry ball of warmth that looked up at her. She heard a crack of a tree limb outside, and she looked up, seeing a flashlight's beam. Quickly, she grabbed the nearest blanket and covered herself, slowly standing up on shaky legs. She cried out, doubling over in pain as the sting in her stomach ascended. A strong pair of arms saved her, yet again, and carried her to her mattress, turning on a soft lamp. She looked up into the same pair of blue eyes she hated, within her core. Swallowing, she watched as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and placed a hand on her bare stomach. She smacked his hand, glaring at him. In understanding, his lips pulled to the side, tenderly.

"We have to talk." He said gently, wanting to help her.

Slowly, he helped her sit up, wincing as he saw her face contort in pain.

_FLASHBACK:  
_She screamed in agony as another pain overtook her body.

"It can't be happening! There's 3 more months to go!" She screamed at him as he drove down the road quickly, running red lights.

"Breathe, baby, breathe." He said tenderly, his eyes filling with tears. The doctors had warned them this may happen, but they had made it this far, shouldn't they be safe?

"Don't breathe baby me!" She sobbed, holding onto her stomach for dear life as he pulled into the hospital, three police cars following him. Quickly, her ran out and ran to the other side, picking her up and running into the hospital, ignoring the police officers who followed him.

"Help her!" He screamed as she cried out in agony, again. Three nurses and a doctor came to him; gently helping him put her on a stretcher. As she gripped his hand, the party made their way down the hallway, throwing questions at him. He stated her name, age, and date of birth. When asked her condition, he choked up.

"She's six months pregnant." He called out over her cries of pain, and the whole team stopped, and a nurse gently pried the two away from each other.

"HE HAS TO COME WITH ME!" She screamed, as the doctor and other two nurses started to run, and went into a room. Slowly, he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, sobbing. He knew what was happening. This had happened before. The nurse gently helped him to a chair and patted his back, offering tissues. He shook his head, preferring to be left alone.

* * *

She sobbed as the doctors and nurses began to hook her up to machines that began to beep, and squeal in protest. She felt a sharp pain in her arm and she whimpered, cooperating as she realized it was just an IV. She looked up at the nurse, who was hanging up an IV bag, and grabbed her arm. "Please, please help him." She said, pleading. The nurse merely nodded, going back to her tasks. Suddenly, a machine began beeping rapidly, another letting out a loud, single monotone. A pain wracked her body, and she cried out in pain, as a doctor shook his head, looking at the nurses. One left the room, and the other slowly began to take the machines off of her stomach. She cried out, laying her hands over her face. She felt a familiar hand on her arm, and looked through tears to see her fiancée's face, tears flowing. He reached down and pulled her into his arms, and they both cried, together.

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry. It's my fault that I couldn't keep the baby." She whispered against his chest. Quickly, he looked down at her.

"Don't ever say that, ever again." He snapped, causing her eyes to snap up and meet his. "It's not your fault. It's okay; I've told you that before." She nodded, slowly, twisting his ring on her finger.

"Wo…Would you still marry me, even though I can't keep a baby?" She whispered, looking up at him, tears flowing down her face.

"I love you. Of course, I'm going to marry you, Sharpay." He whispered, looking down at her.

"I'm so, so sorry Troy. I want to give you a baby, a son. But…I…can't…." She said as her voice broke, and she buried her head into his chest.

"I promise you, its okay. We'll adopt, we'll do something. But, I love you Sharpay." He said, and kissed her forehead.

"Forever, and always."


End file.
